Happily Ever Afters
by samilove813
Summary: Edward leaves to Dartmouth to college while Bella goes to UW. Edward comes home to find two huge suprises.


**Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, niether do you!**

( Edward's POV)

At age 5 I moved to Forks, Washington and met Bella Swan. At age 7, we built a treehouse. Bella fell out and broke her leg, and I was there to comfort her. At age twelve, Bella and I went to our first school dance together. It was also where we had our first kiss with eachother. At age fifteen, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend to which she agreed. On my sixteenth birthday we said our ' I love you's '. At age seventeen we cashed in our v-cards to eachother. At eighteen, I wanted to propose to Bella. At nineteen, I left for Dartmouth and Bella stayed to go to the University of Washington. It ended in a big fight, resulting in our break up. Bella was smart enough to go to dartmouth, yet she wanted to stay here without me. I didn't want to be without her, I accused her of cheating on me and wanting to stay back with her boy toy. It ended in tears and a break up. My heart felt dead and It felt like I couldn't breathe.

Bella wanted to go pre-med, while I wanted to go pre-law. Her twin sister Alice, wanted to major in fashion and marketing. Her older brother Emmett, was majoring in Physical education to become a gym teacher and football coach. My older brother, Jasper and sister Rosalie were going away to UCLA. Jazz was studying History of war, while rose was studying mechanics.

My dad was a surgion and my mom was a interior designer. Bella's father was a world famous lawyer and her mom was a kindergarden teacher. Bella had practically lived in the hospital for her clumsiness. That's why she wanted to become a doctor. Bella had to go to court once because she was assulted in an alley. It made me want to protect her and all the other people who needed help protecting. I ultimetly decided to become a lawyer while she wanted to be a pediatric ER doctor who could also assist and cundoct surgeries.

Bella and I had always made sure to have everything school related done before we went on dates or talked to eachother. Bella got valedictorian. Her speach was so inspiring and thoughtful. I went and ruined the day by telling her I wouldn't be staying in Washington with her.

6 YEARS LATER

Here I am, a twenty five year old man going back home to see his mommy and daddy. I really wanted to see Bella though too. I was still in law school so I brought my books to study. I would be in school for about two more years. Bella should be in for three more. I pulled into the driveway and was assulted by my Family.

" Oh! My baby is home!", my mom squeezed me tighter in her arms.

" I missed you too mom", I chuckled.I kissed her forehead and went to my sister and brother who were smiling and looked really nervous.

" What's wrong guys? You look like you've commited a crime. Do you need my lawyer skills for something?", I joked.

" Um, I don't know how to tell you this but... I went to vegas last weekend and married my boyfriend of two years.", Rose blushed. Our parents smiled at her.

" WHAT! WHO!", I shouted.

" Emmett Swan...", she whispered.

" And two weekends ago I went to the curthouse and married my girlfriend, Alice Swan, well now Alice Cullen.", Jasper blushed and beemed happily. Two cars pulled up and out popped Emmett and Alice.

" Sorry we're late! We were babysitting the twins and they wouldn't go down for their nap. I still don't see why they need one, they are almost six.", Emmett smiled and looked at me with a nervous but hopefull smile as did Alice.

" If you guys want my congrats you already have them. You make my siblings happy and that's all that matters.", I grinned. they let out a breath and we all laughed. Emmett's phone started ringing and he put it on speaker.

" Hey .", Emmett said cautiously.

" Emmett, what did you feed them?", A bell like voice asked on the other line.

" M-marshmallows and chocolate and Coca cola.", Emmett gulped nervously.

" Oh, I can tell. You want to know why? They have chocolate all over their face and marshmallows in their hair! Plus they are bouncing off the walls! You know they act like alice with caffine in her system when they eat that garbage!", thegirl yelled. Everyone but Emmett chuckled.

" Look I'm sorry. I just wanted to have some fun with them. I like it when they are all hyper.", Emmett chuckled.

" You will be dead if either one of them throws up on me.", The girl warned.

" Aren't you supposed to have to deal with that? You are their mother.", Emmett retorted.

" Emmett, just because I'm their mother, doesn't mean I like to deal with their puke. I had to when they were infants, I try to avoid it at all costs now.", the girl laughed.

" Alright, I'll call you later. Love you.", Emmett told her. My mouth dropped. He was married to Rose.

" Love you!", Alice yelled towards the phone. The girl laughed and hung up.

" Who the hell are you telling you love them? Your married to my siblings!", I yelled. Everyone stared at me and started laughing.

" Um, Edward, that was my sister. She was talking about my niece and nephew.", Emmett laughed at my embarresed expression.

" When did Bella have kids?", I whispered sadly.

" Five years and three months ago. The girl's name is Carlie Renesmee Swan and the Boy's name is Emerson Janson Swan. We call him EJ. If you haven't noticed. Emerson stands for Emmett and Janson stands for Jasper.", Alice smiled lightly.

" So she was pregnant before I left? I knew she was cheating on me! Those should be my kids!", I felt tears gather in my eyes.

" Everyone knows who their father is, even the kids. Just by looking at them you can tell. I think you should go talk to Bella. I know she still loves you and you still love her.", Rose stated like it was obvious. I took a deep breath and grabbed my car keys. Once in my car I sped off towards Swan Estate. I pulled into the open gates and parked my car. The outside had changed drastically. There was a trampoline that was massive, a pool, a huge jungle gym and A basketball court. This stuff hadn't been here before I left. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Swan answered it. The sounds of kids giggling was echoing down the halls.

" Edward, well this is a suprise. Please c'mon in. Is there anything I could get for you?", Mrs. Swan asked politoly.

" Bella, could you please get me Bella.", I whispered.

" Emerson Janson Swan! What did I tell you about running around without clothes on!", I heard Bella yell.

" Mommy! Uncle Emmett says I have to let myself feel free! This is how I feel free!", The high pitched boy's voice argued. Renee bursted out laughing while calling Bella and grabbing tiny little kid clothes. Bella turned around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Next thing I know a naked little boy wraps his arms around her leg. He had wild bronze hair and peircing green eyes. He had Bella's lips and nose as well.

" Mommy! I don't wanna wear clothes! Tell Nanna not to make me!", he pouted.

" EJ, do what nanna says. Then go play with Carlie.", She kissed the boy's forehead. He nodded and ran off towards his grandmother."

" Hey.", Bella whispered.

" A-are they mine?", I asked stiffly. She smiled a litte and called out her children's names. I had already seen the little boy, EJ. his sister though. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She had bronze ringlets down to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyesthat seemed to never end. She was holding a children's book and hiding behind her mother's leg.

" Do they look like they're yours?", she asked simpily. I nodded and Bella went over to a desk drawer. She pulled out two thick peices of paper and handed them to me. I noticed they were the twin's birth certificates. My name was under the boxes labled Father, as Bella's was under Mother. I felt tears slide down my face. Bella had tears in her eyes.

" The kids know you're their father, they just don't know how to approach you.", she smoothed back both of their hair. I walked fore ward and pulled all three of them into a hug. I kissed Bella deeply and went back to hugging them all.

From then on out we made decisions together. My children grew up knowing me, and I married Bella. She had already graduated Med shcool and was working in the hospital. I transfered my classes to Port angeles college and contunued my ecucation. Bella and I had two more kids who were identicle twin girls, Lilly and Sophia. They looked exactly like Bella. Rose and Emmett had triplets, threee boys who had Emmett's personality and Roses Bitchyness. Alice and Jasper had two kids, a son, Jalice and a daughter, Marie. We spent most times with our families.

We lived our happily Ever afters.


End file.
